Uke, não o seu uke
by kami nee chan
Summary: Kai e Myv são amigos que estudam no mesmo internato, mas Myv foi expulso e essa distância vai deixar Kai um pouco..perturbado. Agora ele esconde um linfomaníaco em seu dormitório. LEMON


**História: **Uke, não o seu Uke

**Capítulo: **OneShot

**Publicada: **08/12/2009

**Categoria: **the GazettE, Miyavi

**Disclaimer: **Eles não são meus, mas esperem só...

**Gênero: **Lemon (daqueles que a titia Kami .ra), Realidade alternativa

**Personagens: **Miyavi & Kai

**Capa: .**

**Comentários: **Kai (as covinhas mais lindas já vistas . ) não é pirado nem imbecil, mas nessa fic ele vai ser...fora da casinha no começo, mas tudo por saudades de um certo ser ultra espalhafatoso. E não, eu não estou drogada apenas não tinha absolutamente nada o que fazer... o resultado foi isso O.O''

* * *

ONE SHOT_, NÃO O SEU UKE

_Por Kami-chan_

Terça-feira, ou um dia qualquer

Eu já devia ter parado com essa merda sabe, ficar escrevendo meus pensamentos no caderno como se fosse uma garotinha apaixonada e mal amada... Bom talvez eu seja mesmo er... não uma garotinha isso não, mas quem sabe mal amado, não é mesmo. Pelo menos era isso que _ele_ diria se estivesse aqui, embora é claro _ele_ fosse discordar do fato de eu não ser uma garotinha ou que estava sendo mal amado...pra _ele_ talvez, mal comido.

A verdade é que desde que fiquei sabendo desta viagem maluca me sinto cada vez mais estranho... Ah não, eu não estou viajando a lugar algum, _ele_ é quem está. Viajando para cá e eu até agora me pergunto: Por que porra foi que eu aceitei?

Putz que confusão. Você deve estar se perguntando quem sou e porque por que estou aqui descascando uma breve, sim muito breve confusão mental, não é mesmo? Na verdade, você não deveria estar me perguntando porra nenhuma já que você não passa de um caderno onde eu fico escrevendo desde que _ele_ foi embora, então pare de ficar me fazendo perguntas escrotas e de ficar dizendo que eu estou enlouquecendo por saudades _dele_.

- Hei Uke Yutaka – Porra, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que meu nome é Kai? Ah olha, o Ruki ainda estuda aqui, ele é um cara legal aqui do internato com quem geralmente me dou bem, já que ele tem _toda_ paciência do mundo comigo – Telefone pra você – disse de maneira calma sem se quer entrar no meu dormitório, acho que ele deve estar com receio pelos boatos maldosos sobre eu estar enlouquecendo, ou pelo menos foi isso que o peixinho do meu aquário me contou...e sabe, acho que o _glups_ está certo e então desde que _ele_ foi embora o _glups_ é o único cara em quem eu confio – Vai logo o diretor quer todos reunidos no refeitório pra impor as novas regras – terminou dando dois tapinhas na porta, achei sinceramente que ele queria me dizer mais alguma coisa, mas apenas se foi.

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, telefone pra mim, isso me assusta mais do que a forma como que o meu caderno que não cala a boca nunca tinha o dom de estar sempre certo, quem me ligaria? Será que a escova de dente que eu perdi naquele acampamento quer que eu mande dinheiro pra ela voltar de ônibus?

- Eu não vou pagar pra ter você na minha boca! – haha agora aquela bandida que me fez ficar três dias sem escovar os dentes ia desligar com o rabo entre as pernas.

- Eu nunca te cobraria pra você realizar os meus sonhos amor – disse a voz do outro lado – Na verdade só de imaginar eu quase posso sentir, vamos Kai, já estou com a mão "lá" me excite mais amor.

Fiquei um pouco confuso no começo eu confesso, mas pude concluir que escovas de dente não se excitam então...

- Miyavi! Você não ia me ligar só na sexta quando chegasse?

- Ne só queria confirmar...espera! Pra quem mais você atende ao telefone assim? Eu já disse que você é exclusivamente meu.

- Ai eu achei que era a minha escova de ahh esquece seu idiota, eu to atrasado pra reunião das novas regras que você fez o diretor criar – Desliguei. Era impressionante como Myv tinha o dom de deixar sua marca por onde passava, sua criatividade insana fazia até o velho frígido diretor ter novas ideias.

Hum... E antes que alguém se meta a bonzão e me pergunte quem é Miyavi eu digo.. Digo bem claramente Miyavi é o meu melhor amigo, por mais incrível que isso possa parecer e ...er.. improvável também uma vez que a maior parte do tempo que dividimos o mesmo ambiente eu tenho vontade de soca-lo por ficar me dizendo coisas pervertidas, se masturbando na minha frente e acima de tudo, ter como passa tempo preferido tentar me levar pra cama, ou me jogar na escrivaninha escrivaninha, me prensar no box do banheiro ou até mesmo pro chão, aquela bicha escandalosa passava 20 das 24 horas do dia tentando me passar a ré. E ainda queria que eu fosse uke...er...quer dizer... como se eu fosse aceitar algo desse tipo né!

É...Myv não bate bem da cachola mesmo, espera, aquele extintor de incêndio ta me encarando? Vou o fazer rolar escada abaixo se...ahhh tudo bem... diga não a violência... Bom voltando ao Miyavi eu disse que ele era o meu melhor amigo, mas na verdade ele apenas costumava ser. Ele era meu colega de quarto aqui no internato também, mas foi expulso há três meses depois de ter sido pego transando com... ah com quem não interessa já que mesmo que se essa escola não fosse apenas para MENINOS qualquer escola do mundo expulsaria dois alunos que estivessem fazendo uma festinha escandalosa na piscina.

A verdade é que se com o Myv a vida era um ciclo vicioso onde eu tinha que passar boa parte do dia...e da noite evitando as mais loucas fantasias sexuais que ele queria realizar comigo, ele era o único que me entendia e a vida aqui sem ele é definitivamente insuportável...mas então... já que o Myv acabou de ligar...

É por causa da volta dele que eu ando assim meio...só um pouco... talvez pirado não seja bem a palavra correta e... aquele extintor ainda está me encarando? Ah esquece.. tenho que voltar pro meu quarto, a reunião com o diretor já deve estar começando e eu estou sem a gravata do uniforme. Sabe, eu sempre esqueço desse acessório estranho que me consome horrores de tempos para vestir, parece me enforcar e esquenta meu pescoço.

Bom a verdade do meu desespero é que digamos que havia um grande risco de se naquela noite o Myv não tivesse sido pego, pudesse sim ter sido eu a ser expulso daqui junto com ele ao invés do Kou. Ah sim, o Kou também era um cara legal, confesso que foi um choque quando soubemos que era logo ele quem estava cedendo o... é...você sabe o que ele tava cedendo ao Myv. Na verdade aquilo foi burrice dos dois...como eles achavam que ninguém ia ouvir os gritos do coitado do Kou perdendo sua belíssima virgindade no meio da madrugada? É... não que eu reparasse muito no corpo do Kou er... não é minha culpa se obrigam todo mundo a tomar banho junto depois do treino físico porra... Mas você ainda não deve estar entendendo nada né, como um cara tão másculo e viril quanto eu poderia correr esse risco? Depois eu conto com mais calma, se você ainda não entendeu estou atrasado para uma reunião.

A grande questão era: E agora que eu ia esconder Myv no meu dormitório, como é que eu vou fazer pra escapar daquele baka? Sim porque agora ele não tinha mais casa e também estava proibido de entrar na escola novamente, por que será. Vou confessar que apesar de reclamar audível e espalhafatosamente toda vez que ele vinha pra cima de mim, eu senti muita falta disso por esses meses, cheguei até a sonhar que ele ainda estava aqui e me algemava na cama enquanto eu dormia e então.. waaa outro extintor? Ou será que é o mesmo e está me seguindo?

- Ele está me perseguindo – corri pra dentro do meu dormitório e bati a porta com força – Ele está atrás de mim – eu respirava ofegando de olhos apertados e a testa encostando na porta do quarto.

- Hei quem está atrás do meu Uke? – ouvi ao mesmo tempo em ele me abraçou por trás passando a mão na minha bunda.

- COM O EXTINTOR NÃO! – gritei e me virei, quase sem alternativa me abracei ao o que estava atrás de mim.

E o que estava atrás de mim? Adivinhe... ta, apesar de eu estar quase cego com aquilo tudo, eu só conhecia uma pessoa que podia ser tão extravagante a ponto de chamar mais atenção que se a aurora boreal surgisse na Guatemala.

- MYV! – gritei empurrando a criatura que tinha voltado pro internato com os cabelos multi coloridos, uma vinil tão justa que dava até pra..er..pra nada e uma regata branca com um bolso canguru na frente, eu repito ele ainda tinha a cara de pau de dizer que o uke era eu, dei passos urgentes pra trás até dar com as costas na porta.

- Ta bem amor, eu sei que o meu é grande, mas também não pra comparar com um extintor né – ele teve, sim, teve a cara de pau de me sair com uma dessas logo após quase me matar de susto.

- Mas eu... você só vinha na sexta, melhor ignorar seu novo visual até porque olhando assim, tudo aquilo lhe caía muito bem. Você mesmo acabou de confirmar isso seu baka.. no telefone – às vezes nos meus longos 3 meses de solidão eu perdia meu tempo tentando encontrar motivos para nunca ter matado Myv, já que ele me dava muitos motivos pra isso durante o dia.

- Eu sei – ele disse com o mais encantador dos sorrisos, parecia até uma boneca de porcelana punk – queria te fazer uma surpresa e tinha que fazer você sair do quarto pra poder entrar - disse com doçura e se aproximava ainda abraçado em mim e putz, agora que notei ainda com a mão em minha bunda, mas o que ele queria com a aproximação era um beijo mesmo.

Fato que fiz de tudo para desviar, mas a porta que estava atrás de mim era complô daquele extintor maquiavélico e queria ver eu me ferrar. Ouvi ela dizendo "bem feito" quando eu fui me esquivar do beijo e dei com cabeça em cheio na madeira. Mas quem disse que isso pararia o Myv, ele continuou seguindo a direção dos meus lábios e o pior, rindo da minha tragédia o filho da puta. Quando não pude mais erguer minha cabeça pra trás a joguei pro lado, uma hora ele tinha que desistir sabe, ele era fresco mas sempre parava quando via que estava prestes a matá-lo e por isso nunca foi louco a ponto de me tocar ou roubar carícias que eu aparentemente não queria dividir com ele.

Só que dessa vez ele não parou, no momento em que virei a cabeça seus lábios atingiram em cheio meu rosto e ele mais rápido que pude perceber os desceu para deixar chupões possessivos no meu pescoço. Apesar de todas indiretas bem diretas que me dava, Myv nunca tinha chegado tão longe assim e nunca de fato tinha me tocado, isso fez boa parte dos meus pelinhos se ouriçarem. Droga. Aquele chupão ia ficar ali por dias, mas eu sabia que era assim que o Miyavi gostava e se fosse pra acontecer seria com ele deixando visivelmente marcas de que o meu corpo já tinha um dono.

Se fosse acontecer? Mas em que porra eu to pensando afinal? Como que se um carinho tão medíocre desses fosse capaz de me tirar os sentidos. Eu sabia que aquela era apenas mais uma das tentativas dele de me...ahhh

- Ahh Myv...não...para – Ahh droga, acabei gemendo feito uma garotinha e o pior, minha frase dita em pausas não deixava claro o que exatamente eu queria. Mas, o que exatamente eu queria mesmo? – Ahh – vi-me obrigado a apertar seu corpo com força, caso contrario minhas pernas não aguentariam sustentar o peso do meu corpo.

Também não era minha culpa a forma como ele tinha quase quebrado meu pescoço pro lado, mantendo-o assim para poder lamber toda extremidade até abocanhar minha doce orelhinha que passara a ser violentamente estuprada pela língua dele e ainda por cima eu não conseguia entender como aquele infeliz conseguia morder o lóbulo da minha orelha ao mesmo tempo. Sim, foi quando ele começou a fazer essas duas coisas juntas que eu gemi feito uma fresca er... não que ele me excitasse... bem capaz... er... certamente eu apenas fui pego de surpresa!

Eu não sei por que naquela hora esqueci que poderia simplesmente empurra-lo, mas foi só começar a sentir... sim você sabe o que senti: Miyavi, aquele calor, aquela forma brusca e desesperada de violentar a frágil estrutura do meu corpo, suas mãos tão bem colocadas em pontos estratégicos. Eu até que resisti muito até perder o controle do meu corpo e senti-lo reagir... Reagir?

Droga, esse gostinho eu não vou dar pro Myv hehe pra depois ele passar o resto da vida me azucrinando por ter conseguido me deixar excitado? Não mesmo!

- Já chega Myv, passou dos limites – Isso! É assim que um homem de verdade fala. Então o empurrei de uma vez de perto de mim, sim porque é assim que um homem de verdade age ante a uma situação assim (Pobre Kai e sua crise de identidade sexual, gnt não é homofobia, são mecanismos de defesa, pra quem não percebeu ele pensa uma coisa e logo em seguida faz o oposto).

Ele nem me questionou, o empurrão o fez parar escorado na minha escrivaninha de estudos onde apenas abriu as calças e ficou alisando triste a própria ereção. Acho que dessa vez ele tinha realmente acreditado que conseguiria me ter...até parece. Entretanto apesar de toda frustração que ele não conseguia esconder, eu conhecia Myv muito bem pra saber que aquele carinho sobre a cueca ia mesmo era terminar em uma masturbação desenfreada com palavras picantes bem colocadas em frases que ele tinha o descaramento de falar entre todas as vezes que gritava meu nome.

Eu devia ficar puto da cara com isso e na maioria das vezes ficava mesmo, mas já tinha visto aquela cena se repetir tantas vezes que uma a mais ou uma a menos não ia me deixar mais traumatizado. Acho que essa é uma boa hora para contar da noite em que Myv fora expulso daqui.

Bom, que ele foi pego transando com o Kou na piscina eu já tinha dito, mas pra entender como isso aconteceu e como eu me envolvo em uma história tão macabra tem que se pensar um pouco antes, na verdade começando pela manhã daquele dia. Pra começo de conversa ele roubou um vasinho solitário que ficava no balcão da biblioteca, então fez gelatina nele na hora do meio dia. De noite depois da janta ele abriu um buraco no colchão e colocou o vaso com gelatina ali. O que ele fez depois você já pode imaginar ne? Eu estava tentando estudar enquanto ele se ocupava com "o buraquinho" mesmo da escrivaninha eu podia ouvir o som da gelatina se espatifando enquanto ele quase gritava:

"Ahh Kai... Ahh que delícia... vai Kai rebola, rebola pra mim... Ah vem gostoso, diz pra mim... Ahh diz pra mim que é gostoso, que você adora me sentir assim inteiro dentro de você... Ahh vai Kai goza comigo, goza comigo e aperta esse rabinho no meu pau"

Então ele passou a se mover mais rápido e a bater no colchão como se estivesse batendo na minha... er... até hoje eu prefiro não terminar esse pensamento, embora não entenda essa fissura que ele tem pelas partes baixas dolado de trás do meu corpo. Aí você se pergunta como eu guardo todos esses detalhes se estava estudando? É simples, a criatividade de Myv é contagiante e envolve tudo ao seu redor, não deu pra concentrar em mais nada.

Confesse que assim como eu você também adorou essa ideia de gelatina, senti muita inveja por essa ideia ter sido dele. Mas ouvi-lo enlouquecer daquela forma me desconcertou, ele devia realmente estar se sentindo muito bem eu nunca tinha o ouvido dizer essas coisas com tanta convicção. Ainda bem que ele não percebeu que eu cheguei a levar a mão ao meu membro que pulsava ao assistir aquilo tudo, mas sabia que se Myv me visse ali naquele estado ele desistiria imediatamente da gelatina pra comer outra coisa... sim você acertou essa outra coisa era eu que provavelmente seria jogado de bunda pra cima naquela escrivaninha mesmo, não era assim que eu pretendia perder minha virgindade... er... quer dizer... não era com Myv nem com qualquer outro ahh o que interessa a você sobre como minha delicada virgindade seria ou não tirada? Bom chega a ser triste, mas esse medo de que ele me visse excitado por aquela situação me deixou com ainda mais tesão, eu estremecia cada vez que me sentia gotejar.

Flexionei uma perna sobre a cadeira a abraçando da maneira como sempre fazia quando me cansava de estudar, uma mão ficou sobre o caderno dando a impressão de que eu apenas tinha mudado de posição, mas continuava focado nos estudos. E sem resistir deixei que a outra mão mergulhasse pela bermuda do pijama e me acariciei de maneira intensa até ouvir o grito mais alto dele, típico de cada vez que gozava. Ainda não era o suficiente para mim, mas parei antes que Myv pudesse ver.

Não demorou muito até que o Myv peladão viesse até mim e então ele próprio se traiu e me salvou de cometer uma profunda loucura, sim porque Myv todo melecado de gelatina é uma delícia completa.. er.. edite essa parte, não era exatamente isso que eu queria pensar. Acho que até hoje ele nem faz ideia de como quase me teve naquela noite. Antes dele mesmo quebrar o encanto, é claro.

- Kai-chan – ele sentou de frente no meu colo peladão do jeito que estava, coberto apenas por uma corrente de prata que contrastava com a pele branca e com aquela coisa balançando pra la e pra cá todo lambuzado de gelatina de uva, fato este que estava me deixando com certa...fome. Até hoje não sei como ele se sentou no meu colo sem sentir minha real situação.

- Você é intratável – foi tudo o que consegui responder depois do miado dele.

- Culpa sua que me deixa mais maluco dia após dia. Eu não aguento mais só imaginar como é ter você – Esse papinho meloso também era um forte aliado dele contra mim, mas esta é outra coisa que eu nunca vou admitir – Qual é Kai-chan você não quer se quer sentir que gosto eu tenho?

Ele falou e se moveu no meu colo, mas que droga eu estava sim louco pra cair de boca e experimentar como ele era. Primeiro achei que ele tinha se movido para me beijar, seria lindo se ele alguma vez tentasse algo assim..normal. Mas seus lábios passaram da altura dos meus, mas tudo bem eu já sabia que sexo não era algo que combinava com coisas meigas para ele. Então estava certo que ele se erguia para aproximar outra parte de sua anatomia, sim, aquela que ainda estava recoberta de gelatina e como disse, naquele dia eu estava disposto a encarar.

Mas antes de se erguer completamente ele voltou a sentar e eu não entendi nada... não entendi nada até ver que as mãos que ele mantinha atrás do meu pescoço de maneira tão aconchegante e gostosa, seguravam algo: o vidro de gelatina gozada e uma colher. Eu acho que nunca broxei tão rápido em toda a minha curta vida.

- Hm – ele mordeu os próprios lábios e me lançou um olhar cheio de malícia – Kai-chan olha o aviãozinho!

Eu já disse que broxei na mesma hora, certo? Fiquei olhando sério pra aquela criatura tentando me decidir se o jogava pela janela ou se o virava de rabo pra cima na escrivaninha ali na minha frente e fazia ele comer aquela gelatina por trás ah sim, com o vidro junto é claro.

- Rala fora – disse sem acreditar, eu estava mesmo me sentindo frustrado com o desfecho daquela noite que parecia tão promissora.

Mas é claro que ele não me ouviu e ainda teve a audácia de passar o dedo por aquela porcaria e estava guiando ele na minha direção. Não tinha outra reação, arrastei a cadeira onde estava com os pés e me levantei bruscamente sem me preocupar com o fato dele cair como um peso morto no chão. A coisa era que o Myv do chão parecia profundamente magoado, será que ele realmente achava aquilo sexy?

Discutimos de uma maneira como nunca tínhamos feito antes, nem quando ele começou com essas manias pervertidas e no fim por algum motivo que eu não pude e ainda até hoje não posso identificar ele ficou mesmo muito...qual seria a palavra certa pra pessoa que cai mais fundo do que a frustração de sempre _quase _ter o que quer? Ele vestiu qualquer coisa, pegou uma toalha e saiu profundamente magoado, mas naquela hora eu não liguei afinal ele sempre voltava ao normal depois de nossos desentendimentos, eu repito na hora eu não pude perceber o quanto a coisa tinha sido séria. Tudo o que eu sabia era que ele sempre fora o meu melhor amigo e como tal, sempre voltava, mas Myv não voltou. Eu não sei da história como aconteceu depois que ele deixou o nosso quarto, apenas soube no dia seguinte que tinha sido pego na piscina transando com o Kou.

Mas onde eu estava mesmo... ah sim Myv está se masturbando escorado na minha escrivaninha de estudos e eu estou atrasado pra reunião no refeitório, peguei uma gravata antes de me virar e tentar avisar ao Myv, que estava todo contorcido, onde eu ia. Só que foi aí que a coisa começou a ficar ruim, ouvi passos no corredor. Nessa hora todos os alunos já deveriam estar com o diretor e só podia ser um professor vindo aí em busca do único ser ausente: eu. É claro que se pegassem Miyavi em meu quarto eu ia estar realmente fodido e não ia ser daquela maneira como o Myv desejava tanto fazer.

- Myv – chamei, mas quem disse que ele ouvi – "" – repeti – Sai daí animal.

- Hum Kai, eu to quase.

- Você ta sempre quase, vive com a mão aí – os passos se aproximavam cada vez mais – Droga Myv vem pra cá agora!

Queria que pelo menos uma vez na vida ele fizesse as coisas do jeito que eu queria. No desespero puxei Myv com força pelo pulso, o livre é claro vai que eu puxe e arranque aquela coisa que ele não deixa fora de uso nem por dez minutos. Me meti por baixo da cama com ele bem na hora em que as pernas so sensei puderam ser vistas entrando.

Myv olhou a cena indignado por não poder terminar o trabalho em que se empenhava tanto. Ele apenas deu uma olhada na situação e se virou de frente pra mim, eu estava escorado na parede. Eu tremi até a ponta dos pés com a forma como ele me olhou, mesmo no escuro seus olhos brilhavam de maneira quase maníaca.

- Ne Kai, se o sensei pega agente aqui estamos ferrados né? – ele sussurrou. E não era isso que eu estava tentando fazer entrar na cabeça dele até pouco tempo?

- Hai – disse tenso, quem ia se ferrar era eu e não ele, ele já estava expulso mesmo!

- Então é melhor não fazer barulho né? – ele colou seu corpo no meu. Droga e agora?

- Myv não começa – eu via o sensei caminhar pra la e pra cá por todo o quarto a minha procura, como que se eu estivesse escondido em pé atrás da cortina enquanto isso Myv já tinha aberto minha camisa e mordia partes do meu tórax enquanto passava seu pênis ainda rijo e úmido na minha barriga.

As pernas do sensei iam e vinham, não tardaria até ele resolver procurar também ali e Myv estava mordendo o meu mamilo. Aquele cara ia nos pegar no flagra e isso realmente estava me deixando louco, Myv desceu a mão por minhas costas fazendo as unhas rasparem profundamente em minha pele até cravar de vez na minha bunda apertando o meu quadril com força contra o dele, me sentiria extremamente envergonhado por saber que com esse ato ele seria capaz de sentir como eu estava excitado, mas fui incapacitado de pensar pelo fato dele ter voltando a violentar minha orelha da forma como eu tinha gostado antes. Myv era um tarado, mas era um tarado esperto, pois havia percebido meu estado anteriormente.

Por trás dele o sensei parava no centro do quarto, o bico de seus sapatos apontavam para a cama Myv ainda não tinha largado minha orelha, mas mãos tinham ultrapassado os limites da minha calça infiltrando os dedos pelo espaço entre as minhas nádegas. Minha visão se embaçou e eu gemi baixo.

Eu vi Myv rir quando largou minha orelha e invadiu minha boca com o intuito único de evitar gemidos mais altos e seus dedos escorregavam enquanto um deles circundava minha entrada. Sim, nesse momento eu já tinha jogado uma perna pra cima do corpo dele, dando-lhe espaço mesmo sem perceber meus atos. Por sorte o sensei não me ouviu e pareceu ter se convencido de que eu não estava ali. Ele não nos procurou em baixo da cama, afinal quem imaginaria que alguém fosse se esconder em um lugar tão estúpido?

Foi só então que minha mente se clareou e eu percebi o que aquele dedinho dançante queria de verdade no meu traseiro. O sensei fechou a porta, tinha ido embora. Nós estávamos salvos e eu empurrei Myv pra longe de mim, fazendo-o rolar pra fora da cama e eu também dei um jeito de sair dali tão rápido quanto.

Me sentei na cama abraçando minha próprias pernas para esconder aquela ereção que pulsava constrangedoramente embora soubesse que era inútil, dessa vez ele tinha a sentido tudo o que me causara e eu _agora_ me sentia louco de vergonha. Escondi meu rosto entre os joelhos, mas ainda assim soube que ele também estava sobre a cama sentindo as partes do colchão que afundavam onde seus pés tocavam.

- Sabe amor, acho que descobri um ponto fraco seu – Senti ele se ajoelhando atrás de mim simplesmente deixou o rosto escorado em meu ombro, passando as mãos pela minha cintura tentando encontrar passagem entre meu corpo e minhas pernas que estavam coladas no mesmo, mas é claro que eu não deixaria, eu sabia muito bem onde as mãos nas extremidades daquele abraço queriam chegar. Levantei rápido da cama.

- Eu vou para onde deveria estar Miyavi, por favor, se esconda dentro do roupeiro enquanto eu estiver fora pra ter certeza de que ninguém vai te ver – misteriosamente ele me ouviu dessa vez e fez exatamente o que eu pedia, acho que o meu timbre de voz extremamente apagado ajudou, arrumei minha roupa e fui.

Tudo bem, vamos recapitular as coisas. Eu tenho ignorado as investidas de Myv desde que tínhamos doze anos e ele descobriu que o pinto dele crescia enquanto nos divertíamos sozinhos e o pior, logo descobriu que ficar cutucando seu novo brinquedinho era algo muito bom. Ele nunca escondeu sua condição e eu apenas aceitei porque gostava da companhia dele acima de todos.

Para mim desde que ele não deixasse sua pequena obsessão me afetar, podia dormir com qualquer garoto que topasse. Mas então um dia ele disse que até uma simples masturbação pensando em mim o deixava mais extasiado que qualquer relação de verdade sem mim, essa foi a primeira vez que eu disse não a ele, mas ainda assim nunca permiti que ele se afastasse, nunca fiz nada se quer para mudar o que Myv sentia. Hoje me pergunto se ele apenas não teria descoberto e despertado a sexualidade muito mais cedo que eu.

Agora estamos com dezesseis e depois de anos o evitando desejei Myv pela primeira vez, sim estou admitindo isso, mas então ele foi embora e seu afastamento deixou as coisas muito confusas, principalmente ao voltar tão... determinado. Hoje fiquei quinze minutos em um quarto com ele e ele quase me fez enlouquecer por duas vezes. Eu fico pensando, pensando, pensando o que essas coisas todas poderiam querer significar, mas eu simplesmente não compreendo. Uff ficar ouvindo ele me chamar de Ukezinho está me afetando de maneira dramática, pois pela primeira vez o pensamento de que permitir que ele se aproximasse poderia ser gostoso brincava em minha mente, pensando com um pouco mais de clareza eu poderia ter evitado todas as vezes que ele se aproximou de mim hoje mais cedo, mas sentia que pouco a pouco começava a ceder.. talvez por curiosidade, talvez simplesmente porque não era algo ruim ou porque na verdade era algo muito bom.

Mas também já passou, estou aqui são e salvo, certamente esses eventos bizarros deveriam ter alguma explicação aceitável... deve ser normal garotos de 16 não conseguirem conter uma ou duas ereções, poxa ele tava me provocando de forma brutal enquanto nos escondíamos de baixo de uma cama fugindo de um sensei que deveria estar furioso pelo meu sumiço, simplesmente não deu pra segurar e é nessa hora que eu me pergunto: o gênero de um corpo influencia para que uma boca seja um boca? Que as mãos que cedem carinhos tão gostosos sejam mais ou menos sinceras? O gosto de um beijo e a intensidade de um toque é criado a partir da centelha liberada onde há desejo.. o puro desejo que é criado a partir da intimidade compartilhada por quem confia, o verdadeiro significado de intimidade é confiança e Myv é a pessoa em quem eu mais confio.

Finalmente cheguei na porcaria da reunião, ainda bem já estava pensando besteiras demais no caminho, era quase como se eu já estivesse aceitando ser o parzinho romântico daquela criatura escandalosa. Bom então depois de receber uma porcaria de punição que eu vou cumprir ainda hoje mais tarde, ficou sabendo que a porcaria do "mergulho noturno" do Myv ou do aluno _Ishihara Takamasa _como disse o diretor nos rendera uma nova porcaria de rotina de regras. Como se já não tivéssemos porcarias suficientes para cumprir aqui.

Agora celulares não são mais permitidos, pensei que já não fossem, revistas ao quartos seriam feitas em dias sorteados em busca de objetos suspeitos como camisinhas, vibradores, vaselina e outros brinquedinhos e afins e a partir de agora os alunos só poderiam andar por aí com seus colegas de quarto, como que se este último fosse adiantar alguma coisa. Cheguei a pensar em formular uma pergunta genérica do tipo "e se algum aluno resolver esconder o Takamasa dentro do internato?" mas desisti quando me convenci que não obteria sucesso.

Bom, mas não pense você aí que nós internos somos todos um bando de pervertidos deixe-me esclarecer bem como funciona isso daqui. Somos em torno de 800 quem sabe até mil adolescentes todos meninos trancados longe da família e do mundo real, tipo longe mesmo do mundo real, sendo que só tínhamos permissão pra sair nos finais de semana das 14 às 20 horas e ainda assim levava-se bem uns 40 minutos pra chegar no que chamavam de cidade. Todos com seus hormônios cavalgantes pulsando numa parte bem específica do corpo apenas: o pênis. Os casos não eram incomuns e basicamente nenhum aluno comentava ou achava estranho, muito simples pra mim dizer isso né, logo eu que tenho um ninfomaníaco escondido dentro do meu quarto e certamente com essas novas regras eu teria que achar uma forma de sumir com Myv antes da primeira revista surpresa.

Falando em Myv voltemos a ele, espero que não tenha ficado sem ar dentro do roupeiro...ou pensando melhor, não seria de todo mau assim. Foi com esse espírito leviano que escancarei a porta do quarto, mandar Myv embora era um fato que eu definitivamente não poderia me esquecer de fazer assim que o tirar do...

- MYV! VOCÊ SAIU DO ARMÁRIO! – gritei vendo que ele estava sentado diante a minha escrivaninha rabiscando em um dos meus livros ao invés do esconderijo onde tinha o deixado.

- Há muito tempo e já passou da hora de você sair também amor – as dimensões da criatividade dele às vezes me quebrava as pernas, ele bem que poderia usar esse todo esse potencial para algo útil assim só pra variar, mas não, a felicidade da vida dele é arruinar com a minha mesmo.

- Será que você não pensa em mais nada com essa sua mente brilhante?

- Não quando estou com você – o que eu mais penso quando estou com ele é em como eu o queria longe de mim o foda da história é quando ele está longe a única coisa que eu consigo pensar é em tê-lo perto de mim, eu mereço um _pullit _senhor.

- Para de falar desse jeito comigo.

- Vem aqui e ocupa a minha boca com outra coisa.

- Myv pela nossa amizade... desiste de uma vez dessa ideia maluca. Você não vai me levar pra cama – eu não tinha percebido, mas a forma competitiva com que tocávamos nossas palavras aproximou meu corpo de onde ele estava sentado, parei olhando sério com uma mão apoiada sobre a mesa e a outra no braço da cadeira onde ele estava, cercando-o de maneira intimidadora.

- Isso não é verdade – mesmo me olhando de baixo as palavras dele foram ditas com a convicção que faltava em todas as minhas.

A essa altura estávamos nos encarando de maneira profunda como se nossos olhos estivessem presos um dentro do outro. Vi o olhar dele se alterar, eu ainda não tinha percebido como nossa posição era inocentemente constrangedora, também vou ter que repetir que não era minha culpa, não era minha culpa ele não saber sentar de pernas fechadas. Por isso além da forma como eu o cercava acabei ficando naturalmente entre suas pernas, ele apenas levou uma das mãos até minha cintura e a deixou escorregar até minha bunda.. ele parecia mesmo gostar muito dela já que até agora apenas começara as coisas por ali. Ele desviou o olhar até a altura do meu membro indicando-me o que faria, depois tornou a me encarar com ar totalmente pervo. Passou a outra mão por meu abdome, mas eu o parei antes que fosse tarde.

- Eu falo sério Myv – disse prendendo a mão dele que eu tinha parado junto à minha entrelaçando seus dedos aos meus, feliz por ter conseguido lhe dar uma resposta completamente máscula. Ou pelo menos firme.

- Er... desculpa aí Kai – uma voz se fez ouvir do arco da porta. Que baka, como fui esquecer aquela merda aberta? – Mas é que Otanji sensei disse que tem uma detenção pra você na sala 12 – eu nem me virei, a voz do Ruki é inconfundível, além do mais eu não queria me mexer para não revelar a identidade da pessoa em minha frente já que Myv não deveria estar ali.

- Arigatou Ruki-san eu já estou indo – esperei para sair daquela posição, para meu alívio ele fez o que eu deveria ter feito, fechou a porta.

- Detenção? – me perguntou passando os dedos entre as mechas multi coloridas

- Não! É que eu devo favores sexuais ao Otanji-sensei, esse é só um modo discreto para ele me solicitar – ele tava merecendo uma resposta dessas – Como eu escaparia de uma detenção se só cheguei naquela porcaria de reunião quando ela já estava quase no fim!

- Você poderia ter oferecido favores sexuais ao sensei – respondeu-me na mesma moeda.

- Preferi fazer um acordo com ele, ele pega leva na detenção e eu vou mandar um amigo profissional do ramo no meu lugar – crispei as palavras bem direcionadas à ele.

- Não fale assim, não sou isso. Só sou assim com você, eu só quero você.

- Eu nem ouso revidar.. – rolei os olhos sem perceber. O timbre na minha voz também era bem irônico.

- Como ousa falar assim? Eu me preocupo com você... Eu vim respeitando suas reações adversas às minhas investidas por todo esse tempo.

- Demonstrou isso muito bem dando um jeito de ser expulso daqui três meses atrás e me causando uma detenção há poucos minutos... ah sem falar no fato de ter se esforçado para fazer com que nos percebessem aqui antes.

- Se você me desse uma chance eu não ia precisar ficar assediando você o tempo todo – Mentiroso, eu sabia que parar era um problema sério pra Myv – Se você fosse um pouco menos orgulhoso eu não teria saído frustrado daqui aquela noite e todos os fatos que se seguiram depois não teriam acontecido – eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer, o que tem haver o meu orgulho com o fato de eu não querer ser engolido por trás? Ah espera...ele por um acaso está querendo insinuar que isso tudo é culpa minha? – Eu vivo apenas esperando por você.

- Ah é claro só que o tempo passa mais rápido na bunda do Kou, entendi – terminei com uma piscadinha completamente cheia de sarcasmo. – Por isso você foi logo correr atrás dele naquela noite...

- Eu não tenho culpa se você me deixa louco – o que? Ele ta me culpando...de novo – E eu não fui atrás de ninguém, foi por acaso que eu o encontrei la.

- Ah tão por acaso quanto a forma como você se "desequilibrou, caiu na piscina e o Kou foi te salvar, mas ahh ele também escorregou e caiu sentadinho de mira no teu colo" – ops! Eu dei um chilique? Não, eu não dei um chilique isso é completamente impossível. Chilique nem pensar, isso foi quem sabe no máximo do máximo um comentário mal feito.. é, é isso... esse comentário que _não foi um chilique _não me favoreceu. Eu tenho é que sair daqui, isso – Vou pra minha detenção. – dei as costas e sumi.

Ponto final. Discussão? Que discussão? Nós não discutimos, eu não dei um chilique e eu preciso parar de pensar. A coisa é que eu saí de la com a impressão de eu tinha que informar algo importante pro Myv, mas o que era mesmo? Ahh que se foda, chega de Myv. DETENÇÃO é para lá que eu vou e é somente nisso que eu vou pensar.

As detenções aqui também são diferentes sabe, os professores não tem tempo para perder tomando conta de "bagunceiros" enquanto eles faziam exercícios tolos, os professores daqui são mestres em excelência, rigorosos demais e acredite, alcançar um nível assim te consome muito tempo e vida social. Então eles deixavam a tarefa em uma sala qualquer e tínhamos 40 minutos pra fazer e deixar na sala dos professores, se o tempo passasse eles interpretavam que você além de baderneiro era burro por não conseguir resolver aquelas coisas idiotas, então vinham até a sala e deixavam mais uma tarefa e assim sucessivamente. Como que ficar resolvendo contas matemáticas fossem fazer Myv entender que eu não era seu ukezinho de brinquedo.

Falando no Myv, mas que inferno ele já ta na minha cabeça de novo. É como eu disse antes, quando estamos perto eu o quero longe, quando estamos longe eu o quero por perto como nesses últimos três meses em que não fui capaz de deixar de pensar nele por um só segundo. Onde estava, o que estava fazendo, se estava bem ou até se estava conseguindo fazer algum contato produtivo com os objetos extraterrestres de uma cozinha, já que ele não sabe se quer fritar um ovo pra não morrer de fome, sabe nas poucas vezes em que tínhamos que nos virar e preparar a própria comida quem cozinhava era sempre eu. Diferente de Miyavi os ets da cozinha pareciam cãezinhos bem adestrados em minhas mãos. Além do mais quando o diretor informou aos seus pais o motivo de sua expulsão Myv fora expulso também de casa. Droga esses três últimos meses devem ter sido barra pra ele, ainda bem que ele é muito inteligente e sempre consegue dar a volta por cima pra superar qualquer situação... sabe, Meevs é aquele tipo de cara que poderia muito bem ser comparado com uma daqueles super herois.

Droga, eu estou sorrindo em uma sala vazia quando na verdade deveria estar puto, eu saí do quarto fazendo escândalo e agora já estava ali sorrindo sem motivo aparente simplesmente por pensar um pouco em algumas da muitas qualidades de Takamasa. De fato poderia fazer uma lista delas, mas por que eu estava sorrindo afinal? Ah sim... Myv..Myv?

- MYV? O que está fazendo aqui. Combinamos que pra você vir não poderia sair do quarto.

- Fiquei preocupado com você amor, achei que a detenção era apenas uma desculpa e que você viesse pra cá chorar – hunf.. Myv é um mini puff cor de rosa choque e ae você aperta na barriguinha dele e ele fala todo doce "sou fofinho e sou todo seu¹" ahhhhh eu vou matá-lo.

- Claro, cuidado pra não escorregar aí, eu não cuidei por que caminhos seguiram os meus rios de lágrimas. Vai logo pro quarto antes que alguém te veja perambulando por aí animal.

- É, é mesmo muito arriscado estar aqui né – não sei não, mas o jeito com que ele passou a falar tinha algo de muito esquisito.

- É claro que é arriscado, da logo o fora daqui – eu tava realmente cansando dessa coisa de pedir, pedir, pedir e ele nunca fazer as coisas que eu peço.

- Ne Kai tente imaginar em como vai ser grande a confusão se me pegarem aqui – mas que... não gosto de Myv falando assim na minha orelha, me faz pensar demais em coisas sem sentido. – Eu disse que peguei o seu ponto fraco amor e não tenho medo de usá-lo.

Tentei me esquivar, na verdade tentei me levantar. Eu sabia que as intenções dele seriam eternamente as mesmas, ouvir aquelas palavras sussurradas em meu ouvido me fizeram arrepiar, não pela voz rouca de Myv, mas pelas palavras ditas por ele que me fizeram perceber que aquela coisa estranha que eu tinha percebido na voz dele antes era a mais pura malicia incorporada em um ser altamente confiante.

Ele apertou a mão no meu ombro impedindo-me de levantar então seu corpo deu a volta no meu e Myv se sentou de frente sobre meu colo, mas não antes de guardar algo que trazia na mão no bolso frontal de sua regata. Ta certo eu tenho uma memória terrível, mas antes de eu sair do quarto não estávamos discutindo?

- O que se passa na cabeça do meu Ukezinho? Parece preocupado, sou eu ou esta sala de aula sem tranca nenhuma? – Se com _"eu" _ele quisesse se referir ao fato de já ter afrouxado minha gravata e aberto metade dos botões da minha camisa que continuava a ser aberta e com _"esta sala" _se referir ao fato de que se eu atrasar pra entregar a tarefa o sensei iria pessoalmente ali eu diria que a visão geral da situação não era boa e eu conhecia muito bem os meus próprios limites para temer o que estava por vir.

- Eu não sou seu Ukezinho – Respondi bem, desde que ele parasse de ressaltar o quanto aquilo ali era perigoso e não ousasse deixar mais daqueles chupões que já marcavam o meu corpo da sessão embaixo da cama eu não perderia o controle.

- Ne Kai olha só a hora – senti minha cabeça ser jogada pro lado para que meus olhos mirassem o grande e redondo relógio expondo todo meu pescoço – Já faz um bom tempo que você está aqui, quantos minutos será até o sensei chegar? O diabo no inferno de Miyavi seria queimado vivo por ser qualificado como santo; eu sentia minhas mãos suando, ele nem bem terminou de falar e passou a me morder.

Droga, é serio eu achava que o único vampiro da escola fosse o Gackt, um loiro todo gostoso do último ano, mas ainda não tinha percebido esse dom sórdido no Myv de poder ler mentes, que saco foi só eu pensar ele e fez. Por mais que pudesse me controlar minha respiração já estava alterada.

Era estranho, parte de mim o queria longe dali enquanto outra me dizia que se aquilo que ele fazia era assim tão gostoso, pra que pular fora. Minha cabeça bem presa em suas mãos tudo o que viam era o ponteiro do relógio que expressava em sua contagem regressiva o medo e o perigo.

A língua dele desceu em ziguezague pelo meu pescoço até chegar ao meu ombro por dentro da camisa já aberta e lá deixou mordidas. Eu realmente não sabia como agir, decidi-me por deixar apenas Myv e o tic-tac do relógio preencherem minha mente. Ele puxou o pano solto por trás de meus braços removendo-o completamente, logo após ouvi o som do tecido caindo no chão e senti as mãos dele se fechando em meus ombros, ele as deixou cair escorregando por minha pele até alcançar minhas mãos.

A essa altura olhei para ele novamente, mas pouco via por trás daquela nuvem que me inebriava brincando entre minha mente e minha visão. Ele levou minhas mãos para o seu corpo, a ponta de nossos narizes e nossas testas se tocavam, Myv fingia que iria me beijar e eu como um bobo caí em todas. Com nossas mãos ainda unidas ele fez com que erguêssemos a regata que ele usava. Vi ele se espichar para terminar de tirá-la e joga-la longe, pude ouvir o barulho daquela coisa que ele tinha colocado no bolso antes. E a bela correntinha de prata que ele costumava usar, já tinha até me esquecido dela.

Eu tinha uma imagem muito clara de um Myv enfurecido de tesão que me corromperia a força ou com brutalidade devido as maneiras como ele me atacava, entretanto tudo o que fazia ali me mostrava o quanto eu podia estar pensando errado. Apesar de toda aquela determinação que ele tinha tirado não sei de onde.

Ele ficou me olhando e senti meu rosto aquecer, droga. Olhei para baixo para minhas próprias mãos que soavam. Mais que inferno eu sabia que era tímido, mas não tanto assim. O barulho do relógio era a única coisa mais alta que o barulho da minha respiração.

- Última chance – ele disse muito baixo em meu ouvido – Se não quiser correr o risco de ser pego aqui comigo, pode me parar agora! – de fato ele não estava fazendo nada além de sussurrar em meu ouvido, poderia pará-lo. O problema estava na frase dita pelo cretino, é claro que já tinha percebido que ele não estava blefando quando disse que tinha descoberto meu ponto fraco e cada vez que ele ressaltava o real perigo existente de ser pego ali eu sentia crescer a necessidade de levar aquilo adiante.

Ele não tinha feito uma pergunta, mas eu deveria dar uma resposta e na verdade minha mente está confusa demais nesse momento pra dizer como ou quando, mas acabei seguindo na direção do pescoço dele e encostei minha cabeça ali. Myv tem um cheiro muito gostoso e em um movimento senti o metal tocar o meu rosto. Eu não tinha experiência nenhuma, mas senti uma necessidade enorme de agir.

Então colei meus lábios na pele de seu pescoço e passei a morder o caminho traçado pela corrente usando apenas meus lábios e não os dentes. Acho que acabei dando a resposta que ele queria. A corrente me levava ao tórax onde pendia o fino crucifixo, parei com a boca por ali e lambi seu tórax até o queixo... acho que ele gostou disso.

Eu ia seguir para apanhar seus lábios em um beijo que ele parecia sempre evitar me dar. Arredios seus lábios escaparam seguindo cegos para minha orelha e o que ele fazia la agora era algo inexplicável e...

- Ahhhh - ... muito gostoso. Myv parecia achar que minha orelhinha fosse o pote onde a cobertura do bolo de chocolate havia sido feita e ele estava engajado em lamber todas as raspas desse pote.

Sem abandoná-la ele pegou minhas mãos mais uma vez e mais uma vez as levou para o seu corpo, eu não tinha experiência nenhuma naquilo então apenas apertei mais seu corpo como um sinal de que ele poderia me soltar. Mas tinha uma coisa que eu sabia com certeza, se eu não sabia porra nenhuma, ele devia saber exatamente como tinha que ser.

- Myv me mostra o caminho – consegui articular entre a necessidade extrema por mais ar entre os sons arfados que saiam da minha garganta sem que eu tivesse controle. Ele parou com a loucura na minha orelha e me olhou.

- Que caminho? – ele me olhou de frente, muito perto de mim fazendo meus olhos se prenderem em seus lábios e os movimentos que os mesmos faziam cada vez que ele falava. Lábios que eu passei a desejar após senti-los pela primeira vez, a única vez.

- Por aqui – deixei minha mão espalmada cair por seu corpo, alisando tórax e abdome.

- E você vai fazer tudo o que eu fizer? – ele deu um sorriso vencedor completamente ao seu estilo ao término da frase e eu não era mais capaz de olhar para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse sua boca, ela é tão macia e desta vez ele estava tão perto... perto o suficiente.

Não respondi, precisei inclinar só um pouco minha cabeça para encostar meus lábios nos dele, foi tão sutil que quase não foi um beijo. Afastei-me poucos centímetros e ainda de olhos fechados me senti corar, afinal ele só tinha me beijado uma vez e com o único propósito de calar minha boca a fim de evitar gemidos denunciadores embaixo da cama... e eu não entendo porquê, já que de contrapartida ele tenta me seduzir de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis há quatro anos.

Ainda assim tomei coragem e o encarei ainda com as bochechas ardendo de tão rubras. Ele me olhava, acho que também buscava uma saída para aquela situação que estava no mínimo muito estranha, afinal quem nega um beijo tão gostoso e inocente ao garoto que se está prestes a tirar a virgindade... a é, se você não entendeu ainda esse provavelmente vai ser o desfecho desse episódio aqui na sala 12.

Eu já pensava em que outras coisas poderia fazer com Myv no meu colo para fugir daquela experiência quando o vi fechar os olhos pela primeira vez e inclinou a cabeça para que eu me aproximasse de sua boca novamente, o que fiz sem demora. O beijo foi um pouco morno e travado, mas serviu de passagem para Myv deslizar a mão por meu corpo, acho que ele finalmente lembrou de onde estávamos antes de parar e eu o segui em cada mudança sutil nos carinhos que ele me oferecia e eu retribuía.

Tão logo Myv percebeu que eu iria o seguir em cada movimento que fizesse, abandonou meus lábios para ficar brincando de distribuir diferentes tipos de carinhos de maneira aleatória e desordenada entre meu pescoço e orelha. Após percorrer algumas vezes o meu corpo ele subiu com as pontas dos dedos por minhas costas me causando um arrepio que percorreu por toda a minha espinha guiado por seu toque até que quando chegou na altura do meu tórax ele mudou drasticamente o caminho e passou a friccionar meu mamilo e todo arrepio pareceu se unir e acumular nessa estrutura tão pequenina do meu corpo. E eu o seguia em tudo, Myv circundava meu mamilo e eu assim fazia, por vezes o apertava e eu o seguia enquanto por vezes jogava minha cabeça para trás, incapaz de conter os reflexos do meu corpo sobre os carinhos que ele me oferecia não apenas com as mãos, mas com a boca em meu pescoço.

Então ele parou de me morder e chupar minha pele para me olhar mais uma vez, a forma como me olhava chegava a assustar de tão meigo e pervo que aquele ser conseguia ser. Ele jogava pra la e pra cá a pontinha rija do meu mamilo com um ar completamente satisfeito de como estava conseguindo me deixar. Senti mais uma vez a ponta de seus dedos de moverem, desta vez por meu peito e assim fiz no corpo dele, nossos dedos percorriam simultaneamente os espacinhos formados entre uma costela e outra até alcançar pelas laterais o abdome e voltando para o centro para brincar com o umbigo até Myv enganchar as mãos na barra da minha calça, assim como eu fazia com ele.

O eco de uma porta aberta chegou aos meus ouvidos, alguém tinha entrado no corredor fato esse que fez Myv sorrir enquanto abria o botão das minhas calças e grudou seus dentes no mamilo que ele alisava de forma tão gostosa antes. Passos e vozes se fizeram ouvir.

- Myv... – o chamado não saiu bem como um chamado, mas sim uma súplica.

- Hm.. – ele me acompanhou com o grunhido enquanto me lambia, nossas mãos já tinham terminado o trabalho de abrir nossas calças e seguíamos com os mesmos movimentos de cima abaixo friccionando os falos rijos. Juntos em movimentos simultâneos e sincronizados.

- Tem gente vindo – disse, mas continuava a masturbá-lo sem parar enquanto a outra mão o apertava mais perto de mim.

Pode ser estranho, qualquer pessoa numa situação assim ia tratar para encobrir as provas de seus crimes, mas não eu. Uma parte muito longe dentro de mim sabia que havia mais que uma voz vindo, o que significava que eram alunos e não professores ah sim essa é a minha parte racional pensando, a irracional apenas sentia Myv, ouvia o relógio, os passos e as vozes e acumulava e liberava tudo o que eu sentia em forma de gemidos cada vez mais intensos. Para sorte ou azar de Myv eu me excito incontroladamente com essa situação.

- Pena, eu não quero mais ninguém na nossa festinha – acho que ele só falou pra não ficar sem responder alguma coisa, o céu vai cair o dia em ele calar a boca.

- Pode nos trazer problemas – eu penso demais, mas ao mesmo tempo usei a nova aproximação do moreno para deixar mordidas por seu corpo que agora estava suficientemente perto do meu, como em todo o resto, apenas recriei as coisas que ele fazia em mim e que eu gostava.

Nossa troca de carinhos mutua estava realmente uma delicia, percebi que ele também se excitava quando brincava com seus mamilos, mas acabei o mordendo com força quando senti a ponta de um dos dedos da mão que me masturbava agora circundava a glande de meu pênis, Myv o lambeu rapidamente e voltou a fazer círculos na ponta tão sensível de meu pênis. Aquilo era diferente, mas o que me tirou do sério foi quando ele subiu um pouco os círculos e infiltrou o dedo entre o prepúcio e a glande, fazendo circunferências sob a pelezinha. Tremi contraindo meu corpo inteiro pra frente e os buraquinhos profundos dos meus dentes vão ficar semanas no peito do meu amigo.

Senti que ia gozar, mas ao mesmo tempo Myv apertou meu membro de forma que a retraísse. Gemi entre os dentes, foi involuntariamente porque sim, isso dói. Então ele se ergueu e saiu do meu colo me fazendo levantar também, carregando-me pela mão e logo em seguida baixando nossas calças já abertas. Ele devia saber que sua manobra era dolorida pois tinha voltado a acariciar meu corpo com os lábios seguindo um caminho certo que eu sabia onde ia terminar, ou pelo menos achava que sabia. Os passos ficavam mais próximos.

Suas mãos penetraram em meus cabelos os alisando e bagunçando enquanto sua outra mão me apertava contra seu corpo pela cintura. Eu não tinha entendido porque até que dentro dos beijos que começaram lentos na lateral do meu pescoço aquela mesma mão girava meu corpo enquanto a que estava nos cabelos mantinha a estabilidade para ele manter uma linha continua de chupões por toda circunferência do meu pescoço. As vozes ficavam mais altas.

Ainda preso entre seus braços agora ele me mantinha de costas para si, seu dedão tinha subido da posição confortável em minha cintura para voltar a movimentar um dos meus mamilos enquanto a mão que acariciava meus cabelos desceram e seguiram pelo mesmo caminho, dando atenção ao outro também. Myv abriu completamente a boca para poder morder o máximo que podia do meu ombro e minhas costas, desenhando com a língua os traços dos meus músculos. Minha excitação não podia esperar mais e eu sabia que Myv viria a qualquer momento que eu pedisse.

Encontrar palavras para isso é difícil demais, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo garantindo que aquilo que estava acontecendo NUNCA iria acontecer. Apenas virei minha cabeça para trás o máximo que pude, encarando-o com o canto dos olhos. Não precisei pedir, ele entendeu e mais uma vez me virou em seus braços, suas unhas rasparam pela lateral do meu corpo e pararam sobre minha bunda não para acariciá-las, mas para me pegar no colo.

Deixei que Myv procedesse da maneira que quisesse então cerquei seu pescoço em um abraço, sua cintura com minhas pernas e deixei que ele me levasse. Pra onde? Quem liga? Enfim, pude ver ele arrastando a própria camiseta que estava no chão com os pés para o mesmo lugar onde íamos. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que Myv me levava para a porta.

Ele andou até que minhas costas batessem na mesma, só então me soltou e pouco a pouco me "puxou" pelo queixo em direção ao chão. Eu o encarei com ar confuso.

- Já perigoso e excitante o suficiente estar aqui, não sou tão egoísta assim pra deixar que te expulsem – ele me surpreende na maioria das vezes, quando finalmente cheguei ao chão pude perceber que a porta sem tranca estava de fato "trancada" pelo peso de nossos corpos.

Minhas costas estavam encostadas na porta e meu corpo fazia um "C" com o chão, ele estava ajoelhado em minha frente. No curto espaço de um selinho suas mãos voaram para os meus joelhos e abriram minhas pernas, neste mesmo momento o grupo de visitantes que passava pelo corredor ultrapassava nossa porta, tão distraídos com sua própria conversa que aposto que se quer olhavam para os lados.

As vozes tão próximas me fizeram olhar rapidamente para cima, como se fosse capaz de ver alguma coisa, quando eles passaram e voltei a procurar por Myv um frio intenso correu por minha espinha, meu coração que já estava pulsando feito louco pareceu parar em um surto para então voltar a bater tão intenso que poderia sair pulando pela minha boca; motivo: Miyavi estava completamente sobre mim entre as pernas que ele mesmo abriu e em sua mão estava aberto aquilo que ele tinha em mãos antes e agora eu sabia, era um lubrificante.

Ele aproximou a lateral de seu rosto do meu e passou então a sussurrar coisas entre leves mordidinhas em minha orelha. Ainda assim meu corpo travou quando senti ele espalhando o gel gelado pela região de seu interesse, ele ficou girando aquele dedo na bordinha da minha entrada enquanto narrava em sussurros roucos tudo o que faria, tudo o que queria entre outras coisas. Mordi meu próprio lábio quando senti que ele de fato começaria.

Não foi tão ruim quanto eu temia a principio, Myv movia lentamente o dedo solitário enquanto eu apertava meus olhos escondendo meu rosto na curva de seu ombro, me deixando levar por todas as coisas que ele dizia. Engana-se quem pensa que ele me dizia palavras reconfortantes para aquela situação, em meu ouvido Myv dizia e repetia que queria que eu gritasse alto, pois não se daria por satisfeito até que meus gritos de prazer fossem ouvidos pelos corredores, jogava na minha cara que eu estava gostando daquilo tudo e que depois de experimentar passaria a desejá-lo todos os dias e tantas outras coisas que não me cabem repetir aqui.

Sabe por que ele estava fazendo isso? Porque ele sabe que tudo isso me excita ainda mais. E apesar das aparências, o afobado da dupla sou eu e esse joguinho está me consumindo... me consumindo para me deixar no ponto em que ele quer.

- Anda logo com isso Myv – eis o orgulho de quem não quer dar o braço a torcer e dizer "vem de uma vez"

- Não antes de você começar a gemer, quero ver você enlouquecer em minhas mãos até pedir por mais – ele riu em meu ouvido.

- Mais Myv – girei os olhos

- Ah não, não vai escapar dessa tão fácil. Quero ouvir você gemer de verdade – e sem avisos tirou completamente seu dedinho para voltar com três.

- Ahhh – Droga, essa doeu – Myv.. isso dói

- Vai doer mais e você vai gostar – cretino

Um cretino com suas cartas na manga, pois logo em seguida a dor fora suprimida pela invasão prazerosa em minha orelha com aquele carinho brusco que eu gostava tanto, quase não me lembro quando foi que parei de sentir os efeitos primordiais de seus dedos me invadindo e deixei escapar um gemido verdadeiro.

- Aha isso Kai, é assim mesmo – ele prendeu minha orelha em seus dentes para falar - Mais Kai, para ter mais eu quero ouvir você fazer muito mais. – terminou de dizer e voltou enfiar sua língua na minha orelha.

Eu pouco entendia de tudo aquilo, exceto o fato de que estava bom e que de alguma forma os dedos que antes me machucavam agora deslizavam com menos dificuldade para dentro de mim. Myv deve ter feito algum bonequinho vudu de mim, pois a essa altura tudo o que ele pedisse em meu ouvido eu faria. Não demorou muito até que eu não fosse capaz de conter alguns outros gemidos que se sobressaíram.

- Myv... – comecei, mas não terminei. Pedir mais já seria demais e ao invés disso baixei minha cabeça e o mordi com força. Em que parte do corpo? Não sei, meus olhos fechados se apertam cada vez mais numa tentativa inútil de não liberar os sons que ele queria tanto ouvir.

- Hum? Quer me dizer alguma coisa? – irônico até a última mecha de cabelo rosa – Em Kai, o que você quer me pedir? – como sou burro, quase acabei suplicando por mais quando me lembrei que também tinha armas a usar, a mesma que a dele inclusive.

- Vamos ver quem pede por mais primeiro – às vezes eu também me surpreendo sabia.

Deixei uma das mãos que afundavam na cintura do corpo sobre o meu escorregarem até seu membro que pulsava, a expectativa de finalmente ter o que tanto queria já deixava Myv no ponto, ele mesmo se entrega me pedindo pra gemer mais pra ele em outro meio de se excitar. Minha mão o acariciando em movimentos de vem e vai seria pelo menos minha vitória, a única vitória do dia inclusive. Não precisou mais que algumas investidas para ele não conseguir mais se concentrar direito.

Seus lábios abandonaram minha orelha e ele passou a me encarar, passou a mão por meu rosto e a pousou em meu ombro. Nisso ele já tinha tirado seu membro de minhas mãos e o lambuzado completamente com o lubrificante, não foi preciso pedir.

Ele não tirou seus olhos dos meus enquanto entrava para dentro do meu corpo e sim isso dói ainda mais. Ele ficou quietinho por alguns instantes, meio que para que eu me acostumasse, meio que para ele mesmo saborear o gostinho da vitória depois de quatro anos de insistência. Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos enquanto tomava um pouco de ar e então o encarei mais uma vez.

- Vem Myv, vem pra mim – e ele então passou a se mover dando inicio o que a principio seria apenas a primeira vez.

Aquilo a princípio doía, era quase a sensação de sentir seus músculos sendo rasgados. Mas eu não ligava, na verdade estava inerte em uma nova descoberta, além do perigo, a dor também sabia gerar prazer.. na verdade aumentava o meu tesão fazendo com que eu passasse a me mover tanto quanto ele, forçando-o a se mover mais também... sempre mais. E esse tesão por mais acabou sim me levando à descoberta de um prazer imensurável. Algo que havia dentro de mim vibrava quando estimulada pelas estocadas diretas fazendo-me sentir coisas que eu nem sabia que eram possíveis.

Querer mais dessa sensação me fazia abrir ainda mais minhas pernas, inclinando meu quadril até encontrar o ponto certo para ter minha próstata atingida em cheio. Onde estavam a vergonha, o bom senso e o menino virgem? Não sei, nem a sala eu via mais, não sentia vergonha alguma em gritar sem pudor algum pouco ligando o quanto eu mesmo me deixava em posições cada vez mais expostas. O filho da mãe tinha razão eu não sairia ileso dessa experiência, depois de experimentar eu sei que vou querer sempre mais.

Ele estava gemendo tanto quanto eu, nossas posições facilitavam fazendo com que tanto os meus gemidos quanto os dele caíssem diretamente dentro do ouvido do outro. Era o combustível dele, não é mesmo? E eu me sentia cada vez mais perdido por todo aquele prazer, logo não aguentaria mais aquilo. E mesmo sabendo que aquilo nos levaria ao fim da experiência grudei minhas mãos em uma parte qualquer de seu dorso e prendi a cartilagem de sua orelha entre meus dentes para gemer.

- Mais Takamasa... vem pra mim pra eu gozar gostoso por você, delícia. – e o efeito da frase foi.. digamos que o esperado.

- Então goza comigo amor – suas mãos foram para nas duas porções dos meus glúteos, afastando-os o máximo que podia e era o que faltava para eu o sentir com toda plenitude do momento.

Miyavi passou a literalmente se jogar contra o meu corpo. Eu sei que estava gritando absurdamente alto, mas quem liga. Aproveitamos o nosso momento com toda intensidade e eu realmente estava me sentindo muito satisfeito por ter me deixado levar por seus toques e muito intimamente agradecendo por toda insistência e perseverança do meu amigo que nunca desistiu de nós.

.:.

_Olhei no relógio, são quase 21h. Graças ao Myv eu me atrasei para entregar a primeira tarefa e como castigo extra ganhei mais duas. Após nossa breve loucura Myv se foi me deixando sozinho na sala, naquele estado pós suadouro e todo "sujo" do produto final de nosso joguinho proibido, ainda assim eu estava satisfeito pelo fato do professor não ter percebido nada sobre a minha aparência já que a partir desta poderia dizer que eu tinha sido atropelado por um trator. _

_Deixei as porcarias das tarefas na sala do dito-cujo e segui direto para o banheiro para tomar um banho e por todo o tempo em que Miyavi me deixou sozinho na sala apenas uma coisa contaminava as lembranças gostosas daquela detenção; Por que Myv não me beija? Deixei a água quente escorrer por meu corpo, talvez esse fosse mesmo o jeito dele... Mas eu queria tanto..._

_Agradeci por ele já estar dormindo quando entrei no quarto, sinceramente não sabia como o encarar. Deitei a cabeça no travesseiro e pensei sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, talvez fosse melhor deixar esses detalhes ínfimos pra la... _

_- Kai – ouvi a voz cheia de sono me chamar no quarto escuro_

_- Estou aqui – respondi sem me mexer_

_- Só pra te avisar, eu vim pra cá porque o diretor considerou que minhas notas altas são mais relevantes que os boatos sobre aquela noite e por isso eu fui admitido aqui novamente._

_No que eu tava pensando antes mesmo? Minha mente ficou cega de ódio, eu vou.. Vou sim matar Miyavi e fazer um bumbo com o couro de suas costas._

_- E porque você não me disse isso antes? – e eu passei bons apertos achando que estava traficando meu amigo aqui pra dentro._

_- Eu ia, era mesmo pra ser uma surpresa. Mas quando eu cheguei aqui você se mostrou tão... Confortável com essa idéia de perigo. A hipótese de finalmente ter uma chance com você tomou conta._

_- Que lindo Myv. Não foi você quem ficou sentado por horas em uma sala fazendo tarefas idiotas com o corpo coberto por..._

_- Kai – ele me cortou – Boa noite amor – desaforado_

_- Se você não fosse tão gostoso eu nunca mais o perdoaria. Boa noite. – virei pro lado e dormi, amanhã certamente vai ser um longo dia._

{fim}

¹ Tem um bicho de algum desses longas animados que fala algo do tipo...

O final ficou assim porque ela tem uma continuação que se chama "A vingança do Uke" e eu vou postar por esses dias...

Essa fic ficou muito maior do que eu imaginava, foi de longe a maior história que eu escrevi {22 páginas no word} pra ver só, quando é ra pensar besteira a imaginação vai a mil \o/ por favor, quem sobreviveu a ler a história toda deixa um reviewzinho ^.^ pra animar a titia Kami a ter mais inspiração XD.

**ESSE TEXTO FOI EDITADO PELA AUTORA CHUCHUZINHA AQUI NO DIA 25/05/2010 ^.~**


End file.
